1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board clip apparatus, and more particularly to a clip apparatus using a frame to clip a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Related Art
Fixing a printed circuit board (PCB) into a housing of an electronic device in the art is achieved by the use of screws or push pins. As for a small PCB, a plurality of fixing holes are formed in the PCB near the the edges of the PCB. Then, the PCB is placed onto the housing of an electronic device that the PCB is going to be fixed onto, and the fixing holes of the PCB and the screw holes of the housing are aligned. Screws are then passed through the fixing holes and screwed into the screw holes of the housing, so as to fix the PCB onto the housing. A push pin used to fix the PCB includes a post portion protruding from the housing, a hook portion formed on one end of the post portion, and a base portion form on the other end of the post portion. For fixing the PCB onto the housing with the push pin, the PCB is pressed against the inner side of housing of the electronic device. Then, the latch portion and the post portion of the push pin is passed through the fixing hole of the housing, and the the base portion of the push pin is engaged within the fixing hole of the housing, so as to fix the push pin on the housing. In the meanwhile, the latch portion of the push pin is engaged within the fixing hile of the PCB, or catch the edge of the PCB, so as to fix and support the PCB on the housing.
However, fixing the PCB by the use of screws or push pin has disadvantages. Fixing the PCB by the use of screws is time consuming, and it require to be performed with tools, such as screw driver. During fixng is performed, it is difficult to align the fixing holes of the PCB and the screw holes of the housing of the electronic device, and the screws or the screw driver may be blocked or collided by the parts and components around the PCB. And also, the PCB may be scraped by screws or tools, such as screw drivers, thus fixng with screws is inconvenience. Fixing the PCB by the use of push pin is time saving and convenient, the latch portion of the push pin occupied a portion of surface area of the PCB, that is, this portion of surface area of the PCB must be preserved for push pin, such that it is not economical as for a small PCB with relative small area. The screws for fixing the PCB also occupy portion of surface area of the PCB.